


The Devil Went Down To Juv

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely partnership between Noah Puckerman and Sue Sylvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down To Juv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



Puck looked up from his chair, smirking that Sue Sylvester was actually sitting in front of him during visiting hours in juvenile detention when she should have been screaming through her megaphone at the Cheerios.

He wondered if Santana had taken it upon herself to assume Sue's duties. Probably so, she did have a set of pipes on her like nothing else, among other things.

"Mohawk." She threw up a nod. "Nice hair, didn't know they allowed product in lockup. Or has Schuester been sending care packages?"

"If it isn't Maleficent." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "You know, I heard about that random fire down Main Street last week near the bank. You really oughta work on your aim."

He then pointed at his nose with two fingers and flared his nostrils several times.

"Enough small talk, I'm afraid I got a mission for you." She pointed at him. "Heard you were the one to go to around this town when you wanted something done."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Puck would play along with Sue's game, knowing it would provide him some kind of entertainment at some point.

"I need you to go Beiste hunting." Puck noticed her nostrils flaring, and wondered if three seconds would be enough to duck under the table before flames popped out. As it was, her nose returned to its normal place in her glare, as she said, "And to sweeten the pot for being such a Good Samaritan, I'll even spring you out of here."

"Consider it done." Puck smirked as he knew exactly what to do.


End file.
